The present invention relates to the field of locks, and more particularly, to an improved lock system having integral status indicators.
Tool boxes, tool chests and workstations, have traditionally been installed with lock systems that are hard to service, require high actuation force, and are not easily installed in workstations of different sizes. The demand for, and cost of, heavy-duty workstations is on the rise. Accordingly, the present invention provides a flexible lock system that may be used in many different types of workstations and with workstations of many sizes. The flexibility of the lock system of the present invention allows easy and cost-effective integration in different types of workstations, with workstations of many sizes, and with workstations having various drawer arrangements.
One embodiment of the lock system of the present system is designed to allow low torque manipulation. The transfer channel of the present invention moves in the horizontal plane to lock and unlock banks of drawers. This horizontal actuation requires much less torque in manipulating the lock system as compared to traditional lock systems which operate in the vertical plane. The horizontally actuated transfer channel makes the lock system easy for the user to activate.
One embodiment of the lock system of the present invention is also designed to be easily serviced. As key locks are routinely serviced for code changes, the lock system of the present invention is designed with a xe2x80x9chairpinxe2x80x9d clip underneath the key lock that provides easy access to the lock system. The lock system of the present invention may also be configured with a remote entry locking mechanism.
In a preferred embodiment of a lock system of the present invention, the lock system may be engineered with a status indicator or indicators. These indicators provide visual notice to the owner of the item to be secured that all systems are in a locked or unlocked position. Accordingly, a quick visual check on the lock of the present invention will provide assurance that the system is secured. Known locks do not have built in status indicators which provide this notice function. Therefore, with known locks, manual checking of all locks is required to determine the status of the system.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the status indicators, for example LEDs, are integral to the lock itself. The integral status indicators allows the feature to be used in many different systems without need for changing the configuration of the system to be secured. The integral status indicators may be used, for example, with a remote entry lock system. When used with a remote entry lock system, it is preferred that the status indicators may be controlled from sensors connected to the remote control system and also from a mechanical override system. Accordingly, the status indicators will accurately provide notice on the status of the lock system regardless of whether remote control or a manual key is used to engage the system.
Thus, the present invention provides many advantages over known lock systems. The lock system of one preferred embodiment of the present invention:
1.) is designed to allow easy locking and unlocking of multiple banks of drawers using a single key lock;
2.) allows manipulation of the lock mechanism by minimal torque making it very comfortable for the user to activate;
3.) is easily adapted to virtually any unit size or drawer configuration;
4.) is adapted with a keyless entry feature;
5.) is adapted with a xe2x80x9ckey-alikexe2x80x9d lock system that is easily changed without disassembling the entire unit; and/or
6.) is adapted with integral sensors that provide visual status indication.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.